


【授翻】破特的驱蛇服务 by thecouchsofa

by Kaiserwalzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserwalzer/pseuds/Kaiserwalzer
Summary: A permitted translation of " Potter’s Snake Removal Services" by thecouchsofaPotter’s Snake Removal Services by thecouchsofa 的中文翻译，首发ETD【文案】Malfoy裤子里有条蛇，他让Harry过来帮忙搞走它。Harry以为他在说别的事。但是他没有。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 上

在接近凌晨一点的时候，Harry被他手机的一声“叮”吵醒了，手机屏幕亮了起来，把整个帐篷都照亮了。

Harry眨了眨眼，动作笨拙的伸手去拿手机，把Ron放在床边的一个罐子碰倒了。罐子发出一阵声响，吵醒了他的室友。

“那四甚摸？（Wassat）”Ron口齿不清地问，在睡袋里翻了个身。

“没什么，”Harry喃喃地说，“接着睡吧。”

“袄（Kay）。”

Harry翻了个白眼，拿过手机，调暗了屏幕亮度。

当他看到是谁发来短信的时候他惊讶地挑眉。

Harry的八年级的必修，田野考察，要求他们每个人都带手机，这对他来说是此生中最好同时也是最坏的消息了。最坏是因为每个没有修过麻瓜研究的八年级学生都在抱怨——这让他们没法完成论文——让他想把自己的头发扯下来。最好是因为他的巫师同学们的表现让他想买个便携冥想盆，好把这一切都记下来不停地看。一些Harry觉得是高光的时刻包括Gregory Goyle要求一个锁屏的苹果手机打电话给他的妈妈，然后在得不到回应的时候需要别人安慰；Ron用魔杖指着屏幕然后念咒“Hermione的电话号码飞来”；Theo Nott把手机扔进一个罐子里并且施了咒，只因为他想降低电话铃声，他觉得一个Aguamenti咒是最好的解决方法。

不过在所有之上，Harry最爱的还是McGonagall教授让他们从盒子里选个手机壳以保护这些借来的手机的那个。每个人都跑上前来争夺最好的手机壳并声称这是他们的。每个人，除了Pansy Parkinson和Draco Malfoy。 他们留在原地，假装打哈欠，对着自己的脸扇风，或者做其他的什么来显示自己根本不在意。他们大步上前，最终发现只剩下两个了。一个是绿色毛绒绒，四边带着Harry确信是短流苏的东西。另一个是个塑料3D的应该是狗一样的东西，那张痴脸挂在手机上端看着每个路过的人，舌头懒洋洋的挂在外面，扫着屏幕。

Parkinson为了那个绿色的壳几乎要把Malfoy的手臂扯下来了，尤其是她发现如果你挤压那只狗时它会发出一声响亮的吠叫时，她把那个麻瓜狗的手机壳粗暴地扔向他。

“我觉得那个挺可爱的，”Millicent Bulstrode说。

那个手机壳响亮地叫了一声。

Malfoy惊恐地看着它。

“你确定这个是麻瓜物品？”Ron问，“我是说，麻瓜物品通常不会这样。”

“我相信它的内部有什么机关，”McGonagal教授说，“现在，如果把你们的视线集中过来，我会给你们展示怎样正确地套手机壳。”

Malfoy崩溃地呻吟了一声。

就是那时Harry尤其感恩McGonagal教授坚持他们田野调查时携带手机，还有最一开始把手机发明出来的麻瓜们。

感恩，确实，直到Malfoy决定在一个凌晨给他发短信。

那条短信只写着 _Potter。_

Harry叹气，但是回复 _什么_ ？

Malfoy回信息花了几分钟，显然他还不适应键盘。 _是你吗？证明是你。_

_Good Merlin，Malfoy，这是我。_

_那么，我应该把这看作不是Potter。_

_你的屏幕顶上写着“Potter”没？_

_没有。这写着“见鬼的救世主”。_

Harry呻吟揉了揉眼睛。

_Malfoy，行行好走开让我安静地睡觉。_

_Potter，请你务必要帮我。_

_你想要什么？_

_我的帐篷里有一条蛇。我需要你。拜托了，它在我的裤子里_

Harry瞪大眼睛看着天花板。Malfoy的裤子里有一条蛇？Good Merlin！

Harry回复 _你裤子里有一条蛇？_

_是的。_

_你能描述一下那条蛇吗_ ？

几分钟后，Malfoy回复。 _浅色，接近头部的地方颜色略深。挺好看的。要我说的话。相当好的尺寸。_

Harry噎住了，从睡袋里猛地坐起来。

他为怎么回复这条信息天人交战了一会。他摇摇头，开始点击键盘。 _你是说你对一条蛇是不是有个相当好的尺寸很有见地？_

_当然，Potter。别犯傻了。它看起来相当粗。我真的需要一些帮助。_

Harry不知道这时要一张那条“蛇”的照片是不是礼貌。他可以提，但是他不确定Malfoy知不知道怎么使用手机拍照。该死。

他回复， _有多粗？你能用手环握它吗？_

_它粗细适中，可能有四分之三个手腕那么粗。我不会把手放在它附近的任何地方。但是你，热烈欢迎你去试试。这毕竟是你的专业领域。_

所以Malfoy知道了他是gay。好的，这就让事情简单多了。至少Harry不必为了Malfoy的胡话产生一些这样那样的性危机。

 _你要我用手环握它吗，Malfoy？_ Harry回复。他看了一眼Ron，仍然熟睡着。他决定什么都不管了，然后把手伸进了裤子里。他想象着Malfoy躺在营地那头的帐篷里，在衣服的掩盖下抚摸自己，他的分身逐渐硬了。

 _你可以做该死的任何事只要你过来搞它_ 。

Malfoy看起来已经有点激动了。这很好，Harry很喜欢Malfoy脸上泛红并且咬着嘴唇的样子。混乱的Malfoy是Harry最喜欢的那种Malfoy，或许除了性唤起的Malfoy之外。显然这现在成了供Harry选择的类型。

Harry尽可能地在睡袋里曲起腿，把手机靠在大腿上为了看清屏幕。这样的话他有一只手可以打字，另一只手可以继续套弄他自己，也不用担心手机砸在他脸上。

_我可以过来搞定它……_

_是的，拜托你_

_又或许我可以搞定我自己的。_

Harry咬着嘴唇。好的，现在所有的都进行得很好。他想象着Malfoy在等他回复的时候抚摸自己，加快了手上的速度。他可以相当清晰地想象那个画面，关于Malfoy的分身，感谢他给的清晰描述。白皙，就像他身体的其他部分一样，但有个颜色稍深的头部。Fuck，Harry想知道当他快要射了的时候会泛上什么颜色，更偏红还是偏紫。

Malfoy回复 _你的帐篷里也有条蛇？_

 _哦是的。_ Harry打字 _不过我的蛇应该会比你的颜色深一些。我真想看看你的。_

 _见鬼的欢迎你来看。_ Malfoy回。 _我自己不能搞定它。_

Harry喷鼻息。这回复！哦，求你了，Potter先生，我的分身不肯软下去，我需要你的帮助。你相信Malfoy会说这样的话？

 _哦，你不能？_ Harry问 _好吧，我想我得过来看看。_

 _ **谢谢**_ 。Malfoy回复。 _快点，在Greg醒过来之前_

Malfoy想让他过去帮忙撸，在Greg还在帐篷里的时候？或许Malfoy比他想的更有冒险精神。

_你一直在Goyle在你旁边睡着的时候干这个？我猜我们得保持安静。_

_Well我不希望他见鬼的大闹，不是吗？他只会冲我尖叫让我把它搞掉，然而我们还是会像现在这样，就像我请你帮忙，而你 **见鬼的慢吞吞。这是一场危机，POTTER** 。_

Harry嗤笑，翻了一个白眼。 _好吧，我这就来。我很高兴能过来看看。_

Malfoy只回复了 _ **快点** 。它动得更厉害了。那些颤动令人不安_。

所以Malfoy快到了。

Harry急忙起身，咒骂了一句，差点被睡袋绊倒。

“发生什么了（Wass ‘appening）？”Ron呻吟。

“我的梦要成真了，”Harry回答，拉开帐篷，“不用等我。”

“什么？”Ron嘟囔。

Harry无视了他。

他几乎没有穿上裤子——毕竟Malfoy的帐篷就在空地对面，并且他确信他可以在Malfoy的睡袋里温暖他的双腿——然而地上的霜迅速地说服了他。

Harry调整了一下他的勃起在睡裤里的位置，它尴尬地支起了一个小帐篷。不是说Malfoy会认为这有些尴尬，他也许会觉得这很吸引人。Well，Harry希望他不仅仅是去帮Malfoy出来就离开，他希望有些回报。那或许有些麻烦，不过他乐意去尝试。帮Malfoy撸出来的记忆给了他足够的自慰材料，可以坚持到这一年结束了。

“嘿，”Harry低语，把头伸进Malfoy的帐篷，“我来了—— _ **见该死的鬼的那是什么？！**_ ”

 _ **“那**_ 是那条蛇。”Malfoy嘶嘶地说。

Malfoy穿着睡衣蹲在Goyle睡袋的脚边。帐篷的另一边，一条浅色的蛇正在往Malfoy瘦削的身上钻，看起来像是在他的裤子里。哦不，Malfoy裤子里的蛇是一条真蛇。

“那么如果你可以……为什么你硬了？”Malfoy干巴巴地问。

“呃，”Harry回答。

Malfoy盯着他。

“呃，那……”Harry用手遮住他只是略微有点软的勃起。

“哦，不要在意，”Malfoy低声说，“如果你能行行好让你的毒蛇朋友从我裤子里出去就再好不过了。”

“为什么是我？”Harry问，“听着，我知道去年我……”

“Oh，省省你的救世主演讲吧，”Malfoy翻了个白眼说，“你是蛇佬腔，不是吗？”

“哦，uh，对。”

“Potter？”

“怎么了？”

“让那条见鬼的蛇走开，看在Merlin的爱的份上。”Malfoy在胸前盘起双臂，死死地盯着Harry。

“好的。”Harry嘟囔。

他突然觉得最好能在霍格沃茨开设蛇佬腔课，因为所有的蛇要的只是一句“不好意思，不过小溪下游有更多的老鼠。”蛇从他身上下来了，游出了帐篷，低声说了句“谢谢。”

“哦，感谢Merlin，”Malfoy低声说，“我以为他永远都不走了。”他斜着眼看向Harry，“Potter，不是我想告诉你，然而你还勃起着。”

Harry呻吟着，一只手盖住了他的突起，另一只手揉着额头。

“为什么，解释一下，当我让你帮忙赶走蛇的时候你硬着来我的帐篷？”

Harry再一次呻吟了。

“我给了你足够的时间撸完，如果那是你今晚做的事的话，然而你还是带着它来了。”

Harry盯着帐篷顶。

“Well？”Malfoy说，“在每个人都认为你的东西像泰晤士河一样长的时候，你在消除而不是增加神秘感。”

“我以为你指的是分身，”Harry喃喃地说。

“什么？”Malfoy问，“你疯了，Potter， 我们现在说的是你的分身。”

“我以为蛇是说你的分身。”

“你以为蛇是指我的分身，”Malfoy面无表情地重复，“真的？因为上次我检查的时候，那条蛇在我的裤子里，而我真正的分身好好地呆在我的身上。”

“短信很容易被理解错。”Harry回答。

“我的短信不可能被理解错。我请你帮我把蛇赶出帐篷，甚至我给你描述了那条蛇，就像你要求的。”

 _ **“** 上帝啊 **。**_ 我以为你想我过来然后帮你撸出来，可以了吗？”Harry喊。Goyle的梦话让他和Malfoy都僵住了，然而他只是翻了个身继续打呼。

“为什么我会需要你帮我解决我的勃起？”Malfoy问，“我完全有能力自己解决那个。”

“现在我知道了。”Harry呻吟着说。

“Potter，你确定你意识到了你刚才承认了，如果我问的话，你会让我高潮？”Malfoy说。

“是的，well，那是之前的事了。”

“在你硬着进我帐篷之前？”

“是的。”

“Hmm，”Malfoy安静地看着他，“那么，我想我接受了。”

“什么？”

“我接受你的提议。”

“我的……那是 _你的_ 提议，”Harry气急败坏地说。

“这个提议只生效一次，”Malfoy说着走向他的睡袋，“如果你要拒绝，那么它会在你走出帐篷的时候失效。”

Harry张着嘴盯着Malfoy，他斜靠在他的睡袋上。他的睡衣一边滑了下去，足够露出他的髋骨。

“Potter，”Malfoy尖锐地说。Harry抬眼看向他的眼睛。“你要来还是要走？”

“绝对要来，”Harry回答。他甩掉他的拖鞋，膝行向Malfoy。帐篷有点小，所以他不得不半躺在Malfoy身上，以防碰到冰冷帐篷璧，或者是Goyle的睡袋。

“那么？”Malfoy说。

“什么？”

“继续。”

“哦，好吧。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为字数限制，剩下的部分放在第二章

Harry把手伸进Malfoy睡裤的裤腰里，握住他逐渐硬起来的分身。他开始套弄，Malfoy发出了轻柔的喘息声。Harry放开手，舔了舔手指，听到Malfoy抱怨他没有继续的时候挑了挑眉毛。唾液稍微润滑了一下他的分身，然而Harry觉得还不够。Malfoy应该知道一些很好用的自慰润滑咒，然而Harry并不想停下来问他。他纠结了一会是不是还要舔一下手，不过他意识到了还有更简单的方法。  
  
“Potter，WTF你在干嘛？”Malfoy嘶嘶地问，Harry移开了手并且俯下身。“如果你在这个时候走开……哦！”

Harry在Malfoy的髋部偷偷笑了，再次握住了他的分身，缓慢动作着。他看着他的手每次上下动作时都把Malfoy的包皮推倒最上端*。他靠前舔了前端，尝起来有点麝香味，不过总的来说并不坏。当他这么做时Malfoy发出来的声音远不是坏事。  
  
Harry手上的动作慢下来好找到一个更好的能舔到Malfoy分身顶端的位置，然后用嘴唇包裹住了它。他试着吸它，Malfoy抬起了屁股，嘴里泄出一声粗喘。  
  
“ _上帝啊_ ，Potter，”Malfoy低声说，他的手绕在睡袋里，拉着睡袋。Harry把Malfoy的分身含进更多，同时用舌头绕着前端。Malfoy双膝着地，上下耸动他的屁股。感谢上帝，Harry成功的避免了窒息。他起身，瞪了一眼Malfoy，后者嘟囔着一声微不可闻的道歉，一边拍着Harry的脸，温柔地将他推向他的分身。Harry把手放在Malfoy的屁股上，把他的臀部固定在地上，然后加快了他嘴上的速度。Malfoy诅咒着，呼吸变得急促。他试图保持不动，Harry可以看到他腿上的肌肉剧烈颤抖着。  
  
“你可以动一动，如果你想的话。”Harry说，套弄着Malfoy的分身。  
  
“ _上帝_ ,”Malfoy微弱地呻吟着。他开始动他的臀，让分身的前几寸在Harry的嘴里进出。Harry往前挪了挪屁股，他被遗忘的勃起磨蹭着地面。他呻吟着坐下，这震动让Malfoy抽了口气，他更激烈地动了起来。  
  
Harry把手肘撑在地上并把手放在Malfoy的髋骨上，这给了他一些抽动的空间但又限制了他活动的范围。他伸手向下握住自己的分身，推下睡裤，用跟Malfoy的抽动一样的频率套弄自己。  
  
“ _Potter_ ，我— 哦，上帝。”Malfoy呻吟着。他的腿开始颤抖，加快了在Harry嘴里进出的速度。Harry加快了手上的速度，他觉得自己马上就要到边缘了。Malfoy一只手抓着Harry的肩膀， 大声呻吟着射了出来。Malfoy精液的味道引发了Harry自己的高潮。他用力地吸着Malfoy，在他的皮肤上呜咽着，射在了Malfoy的睡袋上。  
  
  
“哇哦，”Harry说。  
  
“Holy shit，”Malfoy回答。  
  
“我该死的讨厌 _你们两个_ ，”Goyle大喊。  
  
Malfoy发出了一声让Harry觉得不可思议的姑娘式尖叫，试图用他躺着的东西盖住自己时踢到了Harry的肩膀。  
  
“Fucking _ow_ ，”Harry大叫，揉着肩膀瞪视Malfoy。  
  
帐篷拉链被拽下，照明咒的光顿时铺满了帐篷。  
  
“这里发生什么了？”McGonagall教授问，“哦天啊， Mr Potter，你能否行行好穿上裤子？”  
  
Harry呻吟着提上了他的睡裤，他挣扎着起身，腿蹭过了干在Malfoy睡袋上的精液。最后他倒在Malfoy的大腿上，后者仅仅被睡袋盖住了一部分。  
  
“我的天，”McGonagall教授在帐篷的开口外面低声说。  
  
Harry听到了一个像鬣狗叫声的动静，是Parkinson的尖笑声。  
  
“我要换帐篷，”Goyle怒吼。  
  
“Potter，我需要你杀了我，”Malfoy喃喃地说，“或者 _一忘皆空_ 了我。我没有在大惊小怪。”  
  
“我射出来的东西仍然在你的睡袋上。”Harry低喃。  
  
“哦，真可爱。”Malfoy回答，“我的分身还露在外面。”  
  
“棒极了。”  
  
“Mr Malfoy，如果可以请你穿上衣服， Mr Potter，我希望你记着基本的清洁咒？”McGonagall教授背对着他们说，“所有的人，回床上去。”  
  
“不太想。”Harry听到Seamus低声说着。  
  
“ _回去_ 。”McGonagall重复。  
  
“谁跟我换帐篷。”Goyle再次尖叫。  
  
McGonagall忽略了他，“Mr Potter，请回你的帐篷去。”  
  
Harry点头，对着Malfoy的睡袋用了个清洁咒。  
  
“Potter，”Harry穿鞋的时候Malfoy说，“如果你觉得自己需要，uh，驱蛇服务，我乐意效劳。”  
  
Harry喷鼻息，“谢了，我确定会的。”  
  
“不是我该死的在旁边的时候，不能。”Goyle大叫。  
  
“等回到城堡的时候我会让你服务的。”Harry更正道。  
  
“哦，Potter？”  
  
“怎么了？”Harry说。他转头看向Malfoy，但是被打断了，Malfoy的嘴唇在他的嘴上。Harry发出一个轻柔的声音，吻了回去，握住Malfoy的腰让他不会摔倒。  
  
“ _Mr Potter_ ！”McGonagall大叫，“放开Mr Malfoy， _回你的帐篷去_ ！”  
  
Harry打断了亲吻，冲Malfoy笑了说，“回到城堡的时候，yeah？”  
  
“回到城堡的时候。”Malfoy同意。  
  
Harry没有在意McGonagall和他同学们的视线，因为他仍然能在嘴上尝到Malfoy的味道。  
  
第二天他把Malfoy手机上联系人的名字改成“破特的驱蛇服务”，Malfoy大笑然后在同学们面前亲了他。  
  
驱蛇，千真万确。  
  



End file.
